Hidden
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE/ Dedicated for SHDL/ Mungkin kesialan atau takdir Tuhan, seorang Hyuuga Hinata bertemu dengan ninja buronan dan pelarian yang disangka sudah tewas oleh kebanyakan orang. Dan pertemuan dua insan berbeda jenis di pagi yang hujan itu mengubah hidup keduanya/ "Sudah kuduga. Ternyata kau benar-benar belum mati, Sasuke Uchiha."/ Semi Canon. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Cuaca sedikit mendung saat Hyuuga Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang desa Konoha. Tampak gumpalan besar awan kumulus yang menaungi daerah di bawahnya, membuat cahaya matahari agak sedikit terhalang.

"Selamat pagi, Hyuuga-_san_. Anda mau kemana?" penjaga gerbang yang diketahui Hinata bernama Kotetsu itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"M-mengambil be-beberapa tanaman obat, K-kotetsu-_san_," jelas Hinata sedikit tersenyum. Dirinya memperlihatkan keranjang dari anyaman bambu yang dipegang tangan kanannya.

Kotetsu mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah ada persediaan tanaman obat-obatan pada Sakura?"

"P-persediaannya habis, K-kotetsu-_san_. K-kau tahu kan ka-kalau banyak ninja yang terluka s-sehabis perang."

Kotetsu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dirinya tahu betul kalau perang dunia ninja ke-empat sudah berakhir tadi malam. Pemenangnya tentu saja aliansi lima negara yang dipimpin langsung oleh Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage muda dari Sunagakure. Ironisnya Sasuke terbunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang sedang dielu-elukan masyarakat Konoha. Kau masih bisa mendengar euforia dari warga Konoha walau kemenangan itu sudah setengah hari berlalu.

Tentu saja banyak ninja yang terluka akibat pertempuran tersebut. Tidak sedikit juga yang tewas. Saking banyaknya ninja yang terluka, tanaman obat-obatan yang sering digunakan ninja medis habis. Sakura dan ninja medis lainnya sedang sibuk mengobati para ninja. Tidak mungkin menyuruh mereka mencari tanaman itu di hutan. Butuh waktu yang lama karena susah ditemukan. Jadilah nona Tsunade meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk mencarikan tanaman tersebut. Apalagi ditambah faktor byakugan milik gadis itu yang semakin hebat.

Kotetsu menimbang-nimbang. Setelah itu dia berkata–

"Silahkan keluar, Hyuuga-_san_. Semoga beruntung," ujar Kotetsu sembari mempersilahkan Hinata keluar.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Hyuuga pemalu itu seketika melesat menembus belantara hutan setelah mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya.

.

**Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Warning : Standard warning applied. Dedicated for SHDL**

.

Sudah dua jam sejak Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar dari desa, dan dirinya sudah menemukan cukup banyak tanaman obat. Kaki jenjang milik gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu bergerak lincah melompati satu dahan menuju dahan lain. Iris matanya yang menegang mampu memberinya visualisasi sejauh beberapa kilometer ke depan. Tidak salah bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu ninja wanita terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha.

Hinata berhenti sebentar, kemudian memandang hamparan tanaman yang menarik perhatiannya. Dirinya menginjakkan kaki ke tanah setelah melihat gerombolan tanaman menjalar tepat di bawah pohon tempatnya berdiri.

'Tampaknya Sakura-_san_ juga memerlukan beberapa daun _Ashitaba_,' batin gadis bermata lembut itu. Tangannya kemudian memetik beberapa helai daun yang diketahui bernama _Ashitaba_ itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang anyam yang sudah hampir penuh dengan berbagai macam dedaunan.

Dalam hati, Hinata memuji kebesaran jiwa Sakura. Meskipun gadis bermata emerald itu sudah mengetahui kalau ninja pelarian yang dinantinya sejak tiga tahun lalu berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Uzumaki Naruto –sahabatnya sendiri–, tapi Sakura tetap semangat dan tidak menampakkan kesedihannya sama sekali.

Setelah merasa cukup, dirinya menepuk debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Kali ini gadis Hyuuga pemalu itu lebih memilih berjalan daripada melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

Setetes air membasahi puncak kepalanya saat dirinya belum jauh berjalan. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Awan di atas kepalanya kini menggumpal besar dan berubah warna menjadi kelabu. Pertanda buruk.

Tak sampai setengah menit, gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang mengguyur hutan itu.

Hinata tahu dirinya harus bergegas menemukan tanaman terakhir. Berada di bawah guyuran hujan sederas sekarang bisa membuatnya terbaring sakit selama berminggu-minggu –mengingat sistem imun tubuhnya yang lemah. Dia tidak ingin kembali merepotkan Neji dan Hanabi. Sejak dirinya keluar dari mansion Hyuuga yang megah dan lebih memilih menempati sebuah apartemen kelas menengah ke bawah di jantung desa Konoha, sepupu dan adiknya itu tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi setidaknya dia tidak terlalu sedih, mengingat masih ada juga orang yang mengkhawatirkan gadis merepotkan sepertinya.

Tak pikir panjang, dirinya berlari cepat di bawah guyuran hujan setelah memusatkan cakra ke telapak kaki.

.

Hinata tahu dirinya selalu dirundung kesialan. Sejak masih bayi hingga sebesar sekarang, dirinya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari hal-hal sial. Mungkin faktor itu jugalah yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Hiashi tega membuang putri sulungnya itu.

Tetapi hari ini Tuhan mungkin berpihak padanya. Tak sampai setengah kilometer dari tempatnya mengambil daun _Ashitaba_ tadi, dirinya sudah menemukan tanaman obat terakhir.

Dengan semangat, gadis Hyuuga itu berlari semakin cepat menuju lembah tempat tanaman _Torigabuto_ itu tumbuh. Sepengetahuannya, tanaman itu mempunyai racun. Tapi dengan kemampuan ninja medis Konoha, racun itu bisa diubah menjadi obat yang sangat ampuh dalam menghentikan pendarahan tingkat akut.

Beberapa kali dirinya menginjak genangan air, membuat celana yang dikenakannya setengah basah dan berlumpur. Rambut panjang sepinggangnya kini sudah kaku akibat terpaan air hujan serta angin yang kencang.

Setelah sampai, gadis Hyuuga itu berjongkok dan mulai memetik beberapa tangkai _Torigabuto_ beracun itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan sigap pula dirinya memasukkan tanaman itu ke keranjang bambu di tangan kirinya. Beberapa kali Hinata mengelap butir-butir air hujan yang menjatuhi wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Setelah merasa cukup, mungkin Hinata akan memutar badannya dan kembali ke Konoha jika tidak melihat genangan darah di tanah yang meluncur bebas dari atas bukit, dibawa oleh aliran air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Matanya membelalak sempurna melihat cairan merah pekat itu mengalir menuju lembah tempatnya berada sekarang dan menggenangi kakinya –sebagian lain meresap ke dalam tanah.

Rupanya Tuhan belum betul-betul menghilangkan kesialan Hinata secara total.

Iris lavender itu memandang ke atas bukit dengan byakugan yang dinonaktifkan. Ada sesuatu. Pasti ada sesuatu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terluka di atas sana.

Dirinya hanya bisa berharap itu darah kijang atau binatang lain yang terluka.

Jangan. Tolong jangan darah manusia. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dia menemukan manusia yang terbaring luka atau bahkan tidak bernyawa di atas sana. Dia bukan ninja medis seperti Haruno Sakura yang bisa menolong orang yang sekarat dengan pengendalian cakra yang rumit. Dia hanyalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju ke atas bukit. Tanah yang basah dan becek lumayan mempersulitnya untuk sampai ke atas. Beberapa kali dirinya jatuh kembali ke bawah. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah. Rasa keingintahuannya menguasai diri pewaris Hyuuga itu dan mengalahkan rasa takutnya sekarang.

Dan tentu saja perjuangan itu membuahkan hasil.

Iris lavender itu menangkap sesuatu –mungkin seseorang yang tengah terbaring di tanah. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit yang semakin ganas menjatuhkan puluhan ribu butiran air. Darahnya yang belum kering mengalir deras dari sebuah lubang di dada kirinya.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata mendekati orang tersebut.

"M-maaf, j-jangan tidur di sini. A-anda bisa sakit," ujarnya pelan dan ragu. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"A-apakah anda terluka?" kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri melangkah maju. Sekali lagi rasa penasaran gadis Indigo itu mengalahkan rasa takut di hatinya.

Orang itu tidak bergeming. Rambut hitamnya yang menutupi wajah membuat Hinata sulit menentukan siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, Hyuuga _Heiress_ itu berjongkok di sebelah kiri tubuh misterius itu. Mata Hinata kembali membulat sempurna menyadari jantung orang itu yang masih berdetak. Namun detaknya sangat lemah. Dadanya naik turun dengan sangat lambat dan perlahan.

'Orang ini sedang sekarat,' pikirnya.

Ragu-ragu, gadis Indigo itu menjulurkan tangannya dan menyingkap rambut hitam yang menutupi wajah tubuh itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata membelalak.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**a/n : Happy SHDL minna ^_^ **

**Fic ini kemungkinan hanya dua atau tiga chapter. Dan setiap chapter tidak terlalu panjang. Entah kenapa saya merasa para readers aka bosan membaca fiksi yang terlalu panjang :D**

**Okedeh, REVIEW please! Kritik dan flame dihalalkan.**

**Jangan jadi silent readers ya XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"T-tidak mungkin!"

Kaki Hyuuga Hinata bergerak mundur perlahan beberapa langkah. Kedua tangannya digerakkan ke depan wajah, kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri yang terbuka saking kagetnya. Pupil matanya menegang kembali. Dengan refleks dirinya mengaktifkan byakugan untuk berjaga-jaga sekaligus sebagai pertahanan pertama.

"U-uchiha S-sasuke–"

Bisikan pelan akibat getaran kecil dari pita suara keluar dari tenggorokannya. Suaranya bergetar, menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Mungkin hanya telinganya sendiri yang dapat mendengar bisikan itu.

"–masih hidup..."

Hinata menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Dadanya kembang kempis tidak karuan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari bertemu seorang ninja pelarian sekaligus kriminal kelas S –walaupun ninja itu dalam keadaan sekarat.

Mungkin benar bahwa Tuhan memang tidak akan pernah menghilangkan kesialan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan hari ini benar-benar hari paling sial di dalam hidupnya.

.

**Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standard warning applied. OOC untuk karakter Shizune. Dedicated for SHDL **

.

Tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa mencari tanaman obat-obatan bisa berakhir dengan bertemu seorang ninja pelarian. Tapi hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada Hinata. Dan parahnya lagi, ninja itu dalam keadaan meregang nyawa alias sekarat. Darah yang mengucur dari sebuah lubang di dada kirinya membanjiri hampir seluruh pakaiannya.

Hyuuga _Heiress_ itu semakin takut.

Uchiha Sasuke masih bernapas. Itu artinya Uchiha Sasuke belum mati. Itu artinya Naruto gagal membunuhnya. Dan itu artinya seluruh dunia shinobi kembali berada dalam masalah besar. Mungkin saja dia kembali hidup dan merencanakan balas dendam kepada orang yang hampir membunuhnya.

Tidak. Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke kembali hidup dan mengincar Naruto. Sudah cukup dirinya kehilangan banyak orang yang disayanginya akibat perang yang dipicu rasio gila Uchiha Madara. Cukup itu saja. Jangan si bocah _kyuubi_ itu. Jangan orang yang paling disayanginya. Jangan Naruto.

Oh, apakah _rasengan_ yang digunakan oleh Naruto belum cukup untuk membunuh si Uchiha bungsu ini?

Tapi itu artinya Hinata harus membiarkan Sasuke mati disini. Dan gadis berhati lembut itu betul-betul tidak tega untuk melakukannya. Membiarkan seseorang yang sedang sekarat terbaring di atas bukit dengan air hujan yang mengguyur deras serta luka menganga di dada itu sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan. Abaikan faktor bahwa orang itu adalah pembunuh kelas kakap dengan nama yang termashyur di seantero dunia ninja.

Namun jika Hinata memilih mengobati Sasuke, mungkin saja Uchiha itu akan membunuhnya di tempat setelah dia sadar. Lalu membebaskan teman-temannya, Juugo dan Suigetsu yang berada di penjara Kumogakure. Lalu kembali menyerang desa. Lalu membunuh Naruto. Dan sekali lagi, hal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Hinata.

Jadi, jika Hinata memilih membiarkan Sasuke mati, maka tidak akan ada lagi perang dunia shinobi. Yang ada hanyalah Hinata menanggung rasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun karena dirinya membiarkan orang yang sekarat tanpa melakukan apa-apa –salahkan Tuhan karena telah menganugerahinya hati selembut sutra namun serapuh kaca. Terkadang faktor inilah yang membuat Hinata sering mengalami kegagalan dalam beberapa misi yang dijalaninya bersama Kurenai-_sensei_, Shino, dan Kiba.

Jika Hinata memilih mengobati Sasuke, dirinya tidak akan menanggung rasa bersalah karena membiarkan seseorang sekarat. Hanya saja, kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan menyerang Konoha lagi.

Dan di desa tempat tinggalnya itu, ada orang yang kematiannya paling tidak diinginkan Hinata di dunia.

.

"Apakah Hyuuga Hinata sudah kembali?" teriak seorang wanita berpakaian putih. Kaki jenjangnya sedari tadi sibuk berlalu lalang dengan gelisah di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan ninja medis serta ribuan ninja yang terluka sehabis pertempuran.

Seketika, hampir seluruh orang berpakaian serupa menengok ke arah wanita tersebut. Yang lainnya masih tetap berkonsentrasi pada ninja yang terluka di depan mereka.

"Belum, Shizune-_san_," jawab Haruno Sakura yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Raut wajahnya tidak kalah gelisah dari wajah Shizune. Kemudian pintu ruang operasi di belakang Sakura terbuka lagi. Kali ini yang keluar adalah lima orang ninja medis dan seorang ninja yang terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Saya kehabisan daun _Torigabuto_. Pendarahan tidak bisa dihentikan dengan maksimal. Jika Hinata belum kembali dan membawa tanaman itu, akan semakin banyak ninja yang tidak bisa bertahan akibat pendarahan akut..." Sakura menghela napas sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "...Guy-_sensei_ meninggal dunia. Pendarahannya cukup parah dan terlalu sulit dihentikan. Ditambah lagi, cakra para ninja medis yang sudah terkuras habis sejak tadi malam semakin mengecilkan peluang berhasilnya pengobatan."

Wanita bernama Shizune itu mengerutkan kening. Suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf. "Sudah tiga jam lebih dan dia belum kembali?"

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersentak. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar suara Shizune yang biasanya lembut menjadi meninggi. Wajar saja, keadaannya benar-benar sangat darurat.

Dan tanpa Hinata serta tanaman obat yang dibawanya, dunia ninja bisa kehilangan lebih dari setengah ninja berkemampuan di atas rata-rata.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu?" jerit Shizune frustasi. Jemarinya mencengkeram rambut gelapnya. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersumpah untuk tidak kedua kalinya membiarkan nona Tsunade memberi tugas seberat ini pada Hinata.

Sakura bergegas maju dan menghampiri seniornya itu. Dengan perlahan, tangan Sakura mengelus punggung Shizune. "Tenang, Shizune-_san_. Hinata akan segera kembali."

Shizune mendelik tidak suka. Pikirannya kalut.

Namun pikiran Shizune tidak sekalut pikiran Hinata saat ini.

.

_Stuck_. Otak Hinata tidak mampu lagi berpikir. Kedua pilihan itu sama-sama beresiko, dan gadis bersurai Indigo itu tidak mau menanggung salah satu di antara dua resiko itu. Dua-duanya buruk. Amat sangat buruk.

Hujan semakin deras. Pikiran Hyuuga Hinata pun semakin kacau. Jika dia semakin lama berada di sini dan belum membawa tanaman obat itu ke Konoha, tentu saja akan semakin banyak ninja yang tidak tertolong. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus segera mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Tolong. Tidak. Tolong. Tidak. Suara iblis dan malaikat bergema dalam otaknya.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Dan sebuah suara yang berasal entah dari mana melintas di benaknya. "Mungkin saja setelah kau menolongnya, Uchiha Sasuke akan berubah menjadi ninja yang baik."

Ragu-ragu, dirinya membuka mata, menampakkan manik berwarna lavender itu kembali. Matanya memandang tepat ke arah Sasuke yang napasnya semakin perlahan.

'Ya, mungkin saja.'

Dan entah darimana asalnya, keberanian mulai merasuki hati gadis pewaris Hyuuga itu.

Dirinya maju beberapa langkah dan kembali berlutut di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju pergelangan tangan _missing_-nin itu, meraba denyut pembuluh nadinya yang lemah. Mungkin hanya sekitar empatbelas atau limabelas denyut per menit.

Lagi-lagi gadis bersurai Indigo itu memantapkan hatinya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pilihan yang sedang diambilnya sekarang bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Dia akan menolong dan mengobati Sasuke.

Hinata memang bukan ninja medis hebat seperti nona Tsunade, Shizune, atau Sakura. Kemampuannya bahkan jelas di bawah Ino yang sudah pernah diajari oleh Sakura dalam hal pengendalian cakra untuk pengobatan. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Hyuuga pemalu itu membulatkan tekad. Kedua tangannya bergerak membuka pakaian Sasuke agar tidak menyulitkan pengobatan. Kini _missing_-nin itu bertelanjang dada.

Konsentrasi. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat perbandingan cakra untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang pernah diajarkan oleh salah satu ninja wanita di Akademi Ninja saat usianya masih sebelas tahun. Setelah merasa yakin, dirinya mulai mengeluarkan cakra pada telapak tangan kanannya, membentuk sebuah cahaya hijau kebiruan. Namun bentuknya belum bulat sempurna.

Hinata menggeleng. Rupanya perbandingan cakra yang dia hasilkan belum tepat.

Konsentrasi sekali lagi. Hinata terus memejamkan mata, berusaha mengukur perbandingan cakra dengan tepat.

Dan kali ini dirinya berhasil. Sebuah cahaya hijau dengan bentuk bulat sempurna terlihat jelas di telapak tangan kanannya.

Dengan mantap, telapak tangan kanannya bergerak menuju lubang besar di dada kiri Uchiha Sasuke –yang menurutnya adalah lubang yang dihasilkan oleh rasengan milik Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan darah yang mengucur deras sedari tadi berubah menjadi tetes-tetes kecil, sebelum berhenti mengucur sama sekali setengah menit kemudian. Hinata mendesah lega. Dirinya tidak menyangka bisa melakukan pengendalian cakra serumit tadi.

Namun kelihatannya, hari ini masalah datang silih berganti. Hyuuga Hinata kembali dilanda kebingungan saat dirinya berniat meninggalkan Sasuke setelah selesai menghentikan pendarahan ninja pelarian itu.

Hujan sepertinya bertambah deras setiap sekian menit. Mengobati Sasuke kemudian membiarkannya masih tak sadarkan diri di tengah guyuran hujan sederas ini sama saja dengan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin tidak lama kemudian, Uchiha bungsu itu akan mati akibat kedinginan. Dan usaha yang dilakukan Hinata tadi sia-sia belaka.

Hati Hinata menjadi iba.

Dan kembali, entah malaikat atau iblis apa yang merasuki dirinya, gadis bermanik lavender itu memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke desa Konoha. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali dirinya dan Tuhan.

.

Jarak menuju gerbang desa Konoha hanya tersisa satu kilometer. Tapi pewaris Hyuuga itu sudah merasakan keletihan sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Hinata melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya dengan membopong seorang pemuda yang mungkin dua kali lebih berat daripada berat badannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat keranjang bambu berisi berbagai macam tanaman obat yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah. Kembali, dirinya memusatkan cakra pada telapak kakinya untuk menambah kecepatan.

Gerbang desa Konoha sudah di depan mata. Namun gadis itu memilih memutari desa dan masuk lewat bagian belakang. Tentu saja hal itu harus dilakukan, mengingat yang dibopongnya adalah seorang ninja buronan yang disangka sudah tewas oleh semua orang.

Hinata melompat lagi, melewati gerbang belakang yang tidak pernah dijaga sama sekali sambil sesekali mengeratkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di sekeliling lehernya. Bau anyir khas darah masih bisa tercium dari sekitar tubuh Sasuke.

Gadis itu berlari memasuki lorong kecil yang jarang dilewati orang. Lorong itu berakhir tepat di depan pintu belakang apartemen yang dihuninya belum lama ini.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Hinata mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana itu. Beruntung, tidak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang di lantai bawah. Dirinya bergegas menaiki tangga melingkar menuju lantai tiga, tempat kamarnya berada.

Hinata memutar kenop pintu dengan cepat. Pintu terbuka ke arah dalam, menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan furnitur sederhana namun ditata apik sehingga tampak cantik. Setelah masuk, dirinya membanting pintu dan menguncinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega sekarang. Hinata kembali membopong Sasuke menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen miliknya. Kemudian gadis dengan rambut Indigo itu merebahkan Sasuke ke ranjang dengan _bed cover_ berwarna kelabu di tengah kamarnya dengan hati-hati.

Uchiha bungsu itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Tapi Hinata yakin, tidak lama lagi kesadaran Sasuke akan pulih seperti sedia kala.

"I-istirahatlah. A-aku masih harus m-memberikan ini p-pada nona Tsunade," ucapnya sambil mengangkat keranjang bambu tadi, sebelum bergegas keluar dari apartemen dan tidak lupa menguncinya kembali.

.

**TBC**

.

**a/n : saya minta maaf jika fic ini updatenya lama dan setiap chapter hanya berisi kurang lebih 1000 words. Saya udah kelas 9 dan bentar lagi mau UN :'( Tugas sekolah menumpuk, guru Bahasa Arab di kelas saya garang pula *hiksu* *burned*.**

**Doakan saja semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini hingga selesai :D**

**Sebenarnya Torigabuto itu emang tanaman yang beracun dan saya gak tahu kegunaannya untuk apa. Mungkin fic ini agak sedikit melenceng dari tema SHDL tahun ini. Dan lagi alur yang kecepetan membuat saya semakin gak pede untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Yasudahlah. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview fic saya **** Gomen gak bisa dibalas satu persatu.**

Mind to REVIEW? Kritik dan flame dihalalkan.

**Jangan jadi silent readers un XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sialan! Hati-hati kalau jalan! Kau taruh dimana matamu itu?" bentak seorang pedagang yang ditabrak Hyuuga Hinata. Seluruh dagangannya jatuh dan berceceran di jalanan desa Konoha yang sedang ramai. Seketika, calon pewaris Hyuuga itu menjadi pusat perhatian oleh beberapa orang.

Batin gadis bersurai biru kehitaman itu menjerit sekali lagi. Mengapa di saat gawat darurat seperti sekarang ini, dirinya masih saja dilanda kesialan? Tuhan sungguh tak adil pada dirinya. Memang benar ini salahnya karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Tapi dia harus buru-buru menuju rumah sakit Konoha sekarang. Para ninja medis pasti sudah menunggunya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tak bisa Hinata bayangkan berapa banyak korban yang akan kembali berjatuhan bila ia terlambat mengantarkan keranjang yang dipegangnya erat saat ini. Sungguh gadis Hyuuga yang malang.

"M-maaf paman, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Hinata cepat. Dirinya segera berlutut dan membantu pedagang itu mengumpulkan barang dagangannya. Setelah merasa sudah terkumpul semua, gadis itu mengangsurkan beberapa benda yang ada di tangannya pada paman pedagang itu.

"M-maafkan aku paman," Hinata meminta maaf sekali lagi dan membungkuk dalam, kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan pedagang itu yang sempat berbisik kecil memaki gadis Hyuuga itu dari balik punggungnya.

"Dasar Hyuuga. Klan kolot."

.

**Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standard warning applied. Dedicated for SHDL. GaaHina slight pairing.**

.

Hinata semakin memacu kecepatan larinya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Suara orang-orang yang meneriaki dan menghardiknya akibat lari seperti dikejar hantu tidak dia hiraukan. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membawa sekeranjang tanaman obat itu dengan selamat ke rumah sakit Konoha seperti yang diperintahkan nona Tsunade. Oh Tuhan, Hokage kelima itu pasti akan sangat marah.

'Gawat, terlambat tiga jam lebih,' batinnya dalam hati.

Salahkan ninja pelarian dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke atas keterlambatannya ini. Itupun jika kalian mampu menyalahkannya. Dan pikiran Hinata terbagi lagi, kembali memikirkan si Uchiha muda yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di apartemennya. Hinata hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke tidak segera sadarkan diri dan langsung meratakan apartemennya dengan tanah ketika Hinata sedang tidak ada di sana.

Kaki gadis itu kini membawanya sampai di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit Konoha. Beberapa ninja medis yang berada di lantai dasar seketika menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah tak suka. Tak peduli dengan itu, Hinata lekas berlari menaiki tangga spiral menuju lantai dua.

"Hinata!" Sakura, salah satu ninja medis yang ada di ruangan itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah, S-sakura," sapa Hinata dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Aliran udara menuju paru-parunya terasa menipis. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan ke lututnya yang serasa tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuh. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari dahinya yang ditutupi poni rata akibat memacu tubuhnya dengan kecepatan di luar batas.

"Ayo," gadis berambut secerah gulali itu menarik lengan Hinata dan mengajaknya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari ruangan lainnya.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sarat dengan kebingungan. "K-kenapa aku d-dibawa kesini?"

"Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu di dalam. Masuklah," ujar Sakura sambil membukakan pintu berbahan kayu ek di depan mereka. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil keranjang di tangan kanan Hinata.

"Aku akan membawa tanaman obat ini. Silahkan masuk, Hinata."

.

Dan disinilah gadis bermanik lavender itu sekarang. Di sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam Rumah Sakit Konoha, dengan Hokage kelima yang duduk di depannya. Tsunade menopang dagunya dan menatap Hinata tepat di kedua matanya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahnmu, Hyuuga Hinata?" Suara tegas milik Tsunade terdengar lagi.

Gadis dengan surai Indigo itu hanya mampu menunduk dalam. Ia tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun. Terlalu menakutkan untuk menatap wanita seperti Tsunade yang sedang mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Y-ya, Tsunade-_sama_," jawab_ kunoichi_ muda itu dengan nada takut-takut. Suaranya bergetar. Kaki dan tangannya pun tidak kalah kaku dan berkeringat.

Tsunade mendesah kecewa. "Tadinya aku mempercayaimu, Hyuuga. Tapi kau tidak melihat akibat keterlambatanmu ini?"

Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, tidak peduli jika nanti bibirnya akan berdarah atau tidak. Kalimat Tsunade tentang kepercayaan tadi sukses menohok hatinya. Dia tahu dirinya sudah dipercayai untuk mencari tanaman obat-obatan di tengah hutan. Namun sekarang dirinya malah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan hokage kelima dengan alasan keterlambatan. Dan keterlambatannya pun disebabkan oleh menolong Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ninja buronan. Bagaimana jadinya jika Tsunade tahu kalau dia menolong seorang kriminal dan membawa orang itu kembali ke Konoha? Membayangkannya saja, tubuh Hinata sudah merinding dibuatnya. Cukup sudah teman-temannya menjauhinya. Cukup sudah ayahnya membuangnya. Cukup sudah dirinya tidak diakui sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Tapi dirinya tidak ingin seluruh warga desa berbalik membencinya.

"M-maafkan s-saya, Tsunade-_sama_," terdengar bisikan kecil yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran sang Hokage kelima.

Tsunade memejamkan mata, mencoba mengurangi kepenatan yang melanda kepalanya saat ini. Lalu wanita itu membuang muka dengan wajah masam. Bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuuga selembut Hinata membuang kepercayaan yang sudah ditaruh Tsunade dengan susah payah hanya dalam waktu tiga jam saja?

"Maito Guy meninggal dunia. Tidak hanya dirinya, banyak ninja terluka yang sebenarnya masih bisa ditolong malah berakhir mengenaskan akibat dirimu yang tak kunjung tiba."

Hinata itu tertegun. Bahkan guru beralis tebal yang dihormatinya itu secara tidak langsung dibunuh oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Jagalah nama klanmu, Hinata. Kau terlahir dan mempunyai darah klan tertua di Konoha," ujar Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik menuju jendela besar di belakang tempat dirinya duduk tadi. Kaca tembus pandang itu menyajikan pemandangan hampir seluruh bagian desa Konoha.

"B-baik, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade memicingkan mata, menatap desa Konoha yang sedang dalam tahap pemulihan setelah perang. Terlihat beberapa ninja yang sedang memperbaiki rumah dan bangunan lainnya yang sempat porak poranda akibat ulah Uchiha Madara.

"Pulanglah, Hinata. Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah perang kemarin malam," kata Tsunade tanpa membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Hinata. Matanya masih menjelajahi desa tercinta yang dipimpinnya itu. Nada suara Tsunade berubah melembut dan turun beberapa oktaf setelah menarik napas dalam.

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama_." Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian membungkuk dalam sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

.

"Hyuuga."

Sebelum sempat menuruni tangga spiral untuk membawanya kembali menuju lantai dasar, sebuah suara bariton menghentikan langkah kaki kecil Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya dengan rambut merah dan mata berwarna hijau terang yang menatapnya intens.

"K-kazekage-_sama_," Hinata membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk Kazekage muda di hadapannya sekarang.

Pemuda dengan nama Sabaku no Gaara itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang hanya beberapa meter di depannya. Refleks, Hinata mundur hingga menyentuh pegangan pada tangga. Entah apa yang diinginkan Gaara dari Hinata saat ini. Mungkin hanya firasat Hinata, atau memang benar bahwa pemuda mantan Jinchuriki di depannya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Gaara membuka suara.

Gaara menatap lekat-lekat iris lavender Hinata, membuat gadis di depannya sedikit merasa tak enak. Mau apa seorang Kazekage menyapa dan menanyakan kabar seorang gadis Hyuuga bodoh seperti dirinya?

"B-baik," hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Hyuuga Hinata.

Hening sejenak untuk beberapa saat setelah Hinata selesai berbicara. Atmosfer canggung mulai terasa di sekitar kedua anak manusia itu hingga Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara.

"B-bagaiman k-keadaan anda? S-saya dengar a-anda terluka d-di medan perang..." tanya Hinata sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Kau tahu, aku datang kesini bukan untuk basa-basi," terang pemuda dengan warna rambut sepekat darah itu.

Hinata sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "L-lalu?" tanyanya semakin ragu.

Jari-jemari milik pemuda dari desa tetangga Konoha itu melingkar erat di pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawa gadis itu ke koridor sepi yang berada di sebelah ruangan Tsunade, tanpa seorangpun yang sedang berlalu lalang di sana. Hinata mulai curiga.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berkata jujur."

Sabaku no Gaara memerangkap Hinata dalam kungkungan kedua lengan kekarnya sambil terus menatap mata gadis itu dengan tajam.

"T-tolong lepaskan s-saya, Kazekage-_sama_," hormon adrenalin Hinata meningkat, memberi tahu tubuhnya tentang firasat akan adanya bahaya sebentar lagi. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipis gadis pewaris Hyuuga di depan Gaara itu. Hinata menundukkan kepala, mencegah Gaara yang terus menatap ke dalam bola matanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hyuuga," kali ini salah satu lengan Gaara bergerak untuk menopang dagu milik Hinata, mengangkat kepalanya kasar untuk membuat mata keduanya bertemu kembali.

"Katakan padaku–"

Gadis Hyuuga itu dapat merasakan kepalanya diserang pusing mendadak. Rasanya oksigen yang dihirupnya sekarang tercekat di tenggorokan, menimbulkan rasa perih di sekitar lehernya. Cairan bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"–apa yang terjadi di hutan Konoha, tiga jam yang lalu."

Dan bulir-bulir bening yang sedari tadi ditahan Hinata kini mengucur deras dan mulai menganak sungai di kedua pipi ranumnya. Sementara pemuda di depannya menyeringai kejam penuh kemenangan seakan tanpa dosa. Tatapan liciknya mengintimidasi gadis lemah di depannya, membuat Hinata terus menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"A-apa maksud a-anda?" Hinata berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan pemuda di depannya. Namun rupanya Gaara lebih pandai dari yang Hinata duga.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Hyuuga. Aku jelas melihat kau mengobati Uchiha Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha."

DEG. Hinata tak tahu harus mengelak dengan cara apa lagi. Sabaku no Gaara sudah tahu semuanya. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk membantah seorang Kazekage cerdas seperti dirinya. Tamatlah sudah riwayat gadis Hyuuga itu. Jika Gaara melaporkan hal itu pada Tsunade, maka tidak ada tempat lagi bagi Hyuuga Hinata di desa Konoha.

"Tenanglah, rahasiamu akan aman dan Uchiha itu akan tetap hidup," ujar Gaara dengan nada serius.

Manik lavender milik Hyuuga Hinata melebar. Perasaan lega mulai merayapi hatinya. "B-benarkah?"

Iris hijau milik Gaara berkilat licik. Syaraf di sekitar bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah seringai lebar.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu."

.

Hinata memasuki apartemennya dengan tangisan yang belum reda sejak dia kembali dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sungguh, pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sabaku no Gaara membuat gadis itu frustasi tanpa henti. Sang Kazekage itu ternyata menyaksikan kejadian di hutan Konoha tiga jam lalu, saat dirinya mengobati Uchiha Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke desa Konoha.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk ke lantai marmer dingin saat kedua kakinya tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Kata-kata Gaara tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga gadis Hyuuga itu.

"_Tapi tidak semudah itu."_

Tidak. Hinata tidak ingin mengingat kembali kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Gaara tadi.

"_Menikahlah denganku. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, berusaha memusnahkan rasa khawatir yang melandanya saat ini. Dirinya memang sudah lama mengetahui bahwa Sabaku no Gaara selalu memberikan perhatian yang lebih padanya jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain. Namun Hinata masih belum percaya bahwa Gaara memanfaatkan kejadian di hutan tadi untuk mengancam Hinata agar dirinya mau menikah dengan Kazekage itu.

Kaki Hinata bangkit kemudian melangkah menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur yang ada di dalam apartemennya dan memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Andai saja dirinya tidak memilih menolong Sasuke, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Namun pilihan itu sudah terlanjur dipilih Hinata. Dan keputusan apapun akan ada pro dan kontra.

.

TBC

.

**a/n : Thanks to Guest, Moku-chan, IndigOnyx, , ai, Sunny N. February, ore, ciaxx, Ichi no Ai, Ennaka24, Lily Purple Lily, Demikooo, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, jenaMARU-chan, Aira Ai, Gui-Gui MIT, Uchiha Nura, Jtwia12112, moyahime, Sakurinrinn, males login, Renaairieslucy, Astia Morichan, VilettaOnyxLV, finestabc, erna hanjae, n, apeurill, dan Miya-Hime Nakahashi. Maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu persatu (u.u)**

**Alurnya kecepetan. Ya, saya tahu itu. Kependekan. Saya juga tahu. Maaf sekali lagi, ini sungguh kelemahan saya dalam membuat penpik. Saya kurang bisa bikin penpik yang alurnya mengalir bagus dan panjang-panjang -.- ****Untuk endingnya, saya sudah menyiapkan sebuah ending yang mungkin gak akan berakhir terlalu bahagia *lagi-lagi harus minta maaf XD* Genrenya aja hurt :D**

**Okedeh, mind to REVIEW? Kritik dan flame dihalalkan. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Sang surya beranjak naik di sisi timur langit setelah menyelesaikan tugas untuk menyinari belahan bumi lain. Cahaya jingga kemerahan berbaur gradasi biru pucat mewarnai batas cakrawala. Udara tengah malam yang lembab dan membekukan tulang mulai berganti dengan atmosfer bertemperatur hangat yang kian menyejukkan tubuh. Desa yang dibangun dengan susah payah oleh keringat Hokage pertama itu mulai hidup kembali setelah mati sementara semalam. Terlihat beberapa ninja yang sedang melompat-lompat di atap rumah-rumah penduduk. Ninja-ninja lainnya kembali merampungkan perbaikan terhadap beberapa kerusakan pada bangunan yang ditimbulkan perang dunia ninja keempat.

Cahaya mentari menyeruak, mencoba menerobos kaca jendela yang berada di kamar milik _kunoichi_ bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Sinar itu menembus tirai dengan bahan sifon lembut bercorak putih dan kelabu, kemudian bergerak menyorot tepat ke mata seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Orang itu menggeliat, kemudian membuka matanya, menampakkan iris berwarna kelam yang tersimpan di balik kelopak mata itu sejak sehari yang lalu.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari dirinya berada di tempat asing, sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan furnitur tertata rapi. Dirinya menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari paling tidak seseorang untuk ditanyai. Namun ia tidak mendapati seorang pun di ruangan serba putih dengan pintu yang tertutup itu.

Kalau benar dirinya sudah mati, ruangan serba putih ini pasti bagian dari surga. Tapi apakah Tuhan tidak salah mengambil keputusan untuk menempatkan seorang ninja kriminal yang kejam di surga?

"Argh!" erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya saat dirinya mencoba untuk bangkit dan berjalan. Kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar-putar. Pandangannya kabur. Mungkin sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menggunakan Magekyou Sharingan.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak, mencoba menghentikan rasa pening yang melanda syaraf-syaraf yang mendadak menegang dalam otot kepalanya sekarang. Otaknya berusaha memutar ulang memori untuk mengetahui dimana gerangan dirinya berada sekarang. Namun nihil. Semakin keras otaknya mencoba mengingat kembali, sakit yang melanda kepalanya bertambah lagi dan lagi.

Kemudian pemuda itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang bertelanjang dada. Dimana pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan? Dimana Tobi dan Zetsu yang selalu menolongnya ketika ia diserang? Dimana dirinya sekarang? Dan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan?

Sial. Kepalanya semakin sakit, namun benaknya tak henti-henti menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara pintu kamar yang berderit pelan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kepalanya ditengokkan ke arah kanan, untuk melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu itu.

Dan seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang membelalakkan iris Lavender miliknya kepada pemuda yang sedang duduk di ujung ranjang yang dilapisi _bed cover_ berwarna kelabu itu. Salah satu tangan gadis itu menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menyiratkan kekagetan.

"A-anda sudah s-sadar, Uchiha-_san_?"

Baiklah. Satu pertanyaan kembali melintas di benak pemuda berambut raven itu. Siapa gadis yang berdiri di depannya sekarang?

.

**Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standard warning applied. Dedicated for SHDL. GaaHina slight pairing.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke bangkit dengan segera. Dirinya bergegas berdiri kemudian melangkah pelan ke arah Hyuuga Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempat. Kemudian pemuda itu mencengkeram leher milik gadis di hadapannya dengan erat. Jemari dari tangan kanan kanan milik Sasuke melingkar di sekitar leher Hinata, menyesakkan napas gadis Hyuuga itu. Kaki Hinata terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai berbahan marmer yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat pijakan sepasang kakinya.

"Dimana aku?" Uchiha muda di depan Hinata bertanya dengan nada ketus sembari terus mengeratkan cengkeraman jari-jemarinya. Tekadnya bulat. Kalau dirinya tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari gadis di hadapannya, ia akan menghabisi gadis itu menggunakan Magekyou Sharingan.

Hinata tercekat, kemudian tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri. Tenggorokan gadis itu mengeluarkan suara seperti dengkuran pelan akibat jalan keluar masuk oksigennya dicekik oleh tangan kekar pemuda di depannya.

"Uhuk, t-tolong l-lepaskan," ujar Hinata sambil bersusah payah menggetarkan pita suaranya.

Bukan, bukan kalimat 'lepaskan aku' yang ingin didengar telinga sang kriminal kelas kakap itu. Jawaban salah. Instingnya memutuskan untuk membunuh gadis itu sekarang juga. Terserahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dimana aku?" ulang Sasuke sambil bersiap-siap mengaktifkan Magekyou Sharingan Sharingan miliknya.

Namun yang terasa hanyalah sakit yang tak terkira pada mata kanannya.

"Ck, sial..."

Erangan kesakitan kembali meluncur keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, kemudian dirinya tersungkur jatuh di hadapan Hinata sebelum cengkeraman tangannya di leher gadis itu meregang, menyisakan bekas kemerahan yang terukir jelas –kontras dengan kulit putih susu gadis itu. Darah mengucur perlahan dari kelopak mata kanannya yang gagal mengaktifkan jurus pupil andalan klan Uchiha. _Damn_, cakranya pasti sudah terkuras habis.

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Gadis itu mengernyit menahan sakit pada tulang ekornya yang menghantam lantai marmer dengan keras. Dirinya bernapas dengan cepat setelah tenggorokannya dicengkeram erat oleh Sasuke. Putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu kembali terbatuk pelan sambil memegangi leher jenjangnya yang sedikit nyeri. Untung saja pemuda di depannya gagal mengaktifkan Magekyou Sharingan. Kalau tidak, mungkin tamatlah sudah riwayat Hyuuga Hinata.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa, U-uchiha-_san_?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pemuda yang tersungkur tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Mataku sakit," sambil terus menahan sakit di bola matanya akibat otot yang berkontraksi berlebihan, Sasuke berbisik dengan volume kecil –tetapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan iba. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri dan membawanya untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"M-mari saya bantu," tawar Hinata sambil meraih bahu Sasuke, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

Sasuke tidak mengangguk, tapi dirinya tidak pula membantah saat gadis dengan iris _lavender_ itu membopongnya menuju ranjang. Ninja pelarian itu berjalan perlahan dan sedikit tertatih-tatih sambil sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Bukan ingin mencuri kesempatan, namun hanya karena faktor kepalanya yang rasanya bisa pecah kapan saja.

Hinata merebahkan tubuh Sasuke seperti sedia kala. Kemudian gadis itu menarik selimut hingga batas dada Sasuke untuk melindungi pemuda itu dari dinginnya hawa pagi hari di desa Konohagakure. Ah, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi sempat mencekik leher gadis itu dan hampir membunuhnya.

"Maaf," gumam Uchiha bungsu itu pelan. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah besar saat melihat dengan jelas 'tanda tangan' miliknya yang terukir di leher gadis yang sedang duduk di tepian ranjang itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, mengikuti arah iris berwarna kelam itu yang memandang tepat ke bekas cekikan hasil karya jari-jemari Sasuke.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. S-sudah sewajarnya a-anda bersikap s-seperti tadi. I-ini s-sepenuhnya salah saya," ujar Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan pelan di depan wajah kemudian tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu, pewaris klan Hyuuga itu kembali menunduk –menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut indigo lebat yang menutupi dahinya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Senyum tipis yang tidak kentara ikut mewarnai wajahnya yang hampir tanpa ekspresi.

Belum berapa menit, syaraf-syaraf di sekitar bola mata Sasuke kembali berkedut hebat, membuat ninja itu mengerang tertahan. "Argh!"

Hinata tersentak. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu mengeluarkan cakra dari telapak tangan kanannya, memnghasilkan sebuah cahaya dengan bentuk bulat sempurna yang berpendar dengan warna hijau terang.

"B-biar saya obati, Uchiha-_san_."

Dengan perlahan, tangan Hinata menyentuh kelopak mata sebelah kanan milik Sasuke yang tertutup dan masih meneteskan darah. Dalam hitungan detik, cairan berbau anyir tersebut berhenti menetes, menyisakan bekas-bekas kucuran darah di pipi Sasuke.

"Ini lebih baik," ujar Uchiha itu sambil bernapas lega. Sakit yang melanda mata dan kepalanya berkurang setelah diobati Hinata. Setahu dirinya, yang bisa mengobati sakit pada matanya akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan Magekyou Sharingan hanya Tobi. Tak salah lagi, gadis di depannya memang gadis istimewa.

Sasuke membuka mata kanannya dengan perlahan saat sakit pada matanya berangsur-angsur hilang. "Kau ninja medis?"

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sembari menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak, s-saya hanya n-ninja biasa," ujarnya. Tangan gadis itu meraih beberapa lembar kertas tisu dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Kemudian Hinata membersihkan pipi Sasuke dari jejak darah yang sempat keluar dari matanya dengan kertas tisu di tangannya.

"Apakah ini di Konoha?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari mulut Sasuke setelah matanya menangkap ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha yang berada di sebuah meja dalam kamar itu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil terus membersihkan bekas darah di pipi Sasuke.

"Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa aku bisa ada disini," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terkesan sedikit memerintah.

Tangan gadis itu terhenti di udara.

"S-saya melihat a-anda terbaring d-di hutan. Jadi s-saya mengobati anda dan m-membawa anda kemari," terang Hinata secara singkat dan jelas.

'Rupanya Naruto gagal membunuhku,' batin Sasuke. Kemudian dirinya mengerutkan kening, sedikit bingung dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini. Apa yang diharapkan gadis bermata lavender itu dari menolong seorang ninja pelarian? Bukankah itu sebuah tindakan yang menyalahi aturan? Gadis itu mungkin saja akan didepak keluar dari desa, bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah divonis hukuman mati akibat berkhianat.

"A-ano, saya tahu a-apa akibatnya k-kalau warga desa tahu a-anda ada di sini. T-tapi saya akan m-mencoba merahasiakan keberadaan anda s-sebisa saya," gadis itu berujar lagi, seakan bisa membaca pertanyaan yang sempat terbersit di pikiran Sasuke.

Namun Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Merahasiakan, eh? Apa yang perlu dirahasiakan jika Sabaku no Gaara sudah tahu kalau dirinya membawa ninja pengkhianat Konoha kembali ke desa asalnya?

Mata Sasuke sempat membelalak sejenak, kemudian digantikan kembali oleh wajah datarnya yang tampak tak punya ekspresi –untuk menutupi kekagetannya pada keberanian gadis dengan mata berwarna ungu pucat ini. Sungguh, jika Sasuke menjadi Hinata, dirinya tidak akan menyelamatkan ninja pelarian dan membawanya kembali ke desa, walau bagaimanapun keadaan ninja itu.

Oh, tampaknya ia perlu sedikit berterimakasih pada gadis berani ini.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata mengucapkan kalimat balasan, kemudian membungkuk singkat dan beranjak berdiri.

"S-saya harus m-memasak. Anda b-belum sarapan kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tetap menatap Sasuke.

Benar juga. Sekarang perut ninja itu terasa kosong, dikarenakan sudah sehari dirinya belum makan apapun. Dan suara keroncongan sedikit terdengar dari perutnya.

"Hn," gumamnya singkat, memberi izin pada Hinata untuk memasak.

Hinata kembali tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya. "I-istirahatlah dahulu. A-anda pasti lelah."

"Siapa namamu?"

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Kemudian dirinya berbalik kembali menghadap Sasuke dan menjawab,

"Ah, m-maaf k-kalau s-saya belum memperkenalkan d-diri. Nama saya Hyuuga H-hinata. Salam kenal," ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk sekali lagi pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Y-ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Apa ada y-yang salah, Uchiha-_san_? Saya tahu k-kalau nama saya m-memang sedikit aneh."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, masih dengan kening yang hampir bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, s-saya pergi dulu. P-permisi," ucap Hinata sopan. Kemudian gadis itu menuju dapur yang terletak di belakang apartemen itu. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari kamar tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Hn," balas Uchiha Sasuke dengan sebuah gumaman yang bermakna ambigu. Namun hatinya membatin–

'Hyuuga Hinata. Rupanya kau sudah besar sekarang.' gumam Sasuke sambil menerawang, mencoba memanggil ulang memori empat tahun lalu saat dirinya masih menuntut ilmu di Akademi Ninja Konohagakure.

.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah bata itu bersandar di sebuah pohon gingko yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Tatapan bernuansa angkuh dari iris berwarna hijau cerah itu menyiratkan makna menakutkan bagi setiap orang yang memandang. Tak terkecuali beberapa ninja yang sempat lewat di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kazekage-_sama_," sapa Konohamaru dengan nada ramah. Kemudian bocah itu membungkuk pelan sebagai bentuk formalitas di depan sang Kazekage yang memandang meremehkan. Walaupun dirinya sudah menjadi pemimpin desa, Sifat dari putra mantan Kazekage terdahulu itu tak berubah sedikitpun, sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Sapaan ramah dari Konohamaru tak diindahkan oleh Gaara. Pemuda yang menyandang gelar pemimpin desa termuda itu tidak membalas sapaan Konohamaru, bahkan tersenyum sedikit pun tidak. Namun Konohamaru tak ambil pusing. Bocah itu terus menerus berceloteh di hadapan Gaara yang terlihat ingin memakan Konohamaru hidup-hidup.

"Cuaca di Konoha cerah, bukan? Tidak seperti di Suna. Yang tampak hanya pasir melulu," ujar bocah berambut gelap itu sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Gaara tampak sedikit terusik dengan suara cempreng Konohamaru. Matanya menatap lekat pada bocah itu kemudian berkata dengan nada mengancam,

"Diam. Atau kubunuh kau."

Dan Konohamaru yang merasa nyawanya sedang terancam seketika berlari meninggalkan taman itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Dasar Kazekage payah," gumamnya kecil setelah memastikan jaraknya dan pemuda berambut merah itu sudah cukup jauh.

Gaara membuang napas dengan tidak sabar. Sudah limabelas menit dan orang yang ditunggunya belum menampakkan batang hidung hingga sekarang. Berani sekali membuat seorang pemimpin desa menunggu, batin pemuda itu kesal.

'Mana Hinata?'

Kazekage itu berdecak sebelum beranjak dari taman yang terletak di pinggiran desa Konohagakure itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata di apartemennya. Lebih baik daripada menunggu sendirian di taman ini dengan mati gaya.

Maka dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri jalanan padat desa Konoha. Kembali, beberapa ninja dan penduduk desa Konoha menyapanya dengan nada ramah dan sedikit formalitas. Namun lagi-lagi semua sapaan itu dianggapnya angin lalu. Setelah beberapa kali berbelok di persimpangan, dirinya tiba di apartemen yang dihuni si Hyuuga sulung itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, lokasi kamar Hinata.

Dan disinilah dia. Di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan tiga angka –nomor kamar Hinata. Pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu. Ah, rupanya tak terkunci. Tanpa permisi, sang Kazekage muda memasuki apartemen yang dihiasi dengan warna cerah yang menenangkan indera penglihatan setiap orang yang memandang.

Ia memandang berkeliling, menjelajahi setiap sudut dari apartemen itu. Namun gadis yang sedang dicarinya tak tampak sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba iris hijau cerah miliknya menangkap sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa keingintahuan pemuda itu membuat dirinya maju beberapa langkah dengan perlahan dan sedikit mengendap-endap. Kemudian tangannya mendorong pintu yang sedikit menampakkan celah kecil itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" terdengar suara berat khas pria dari dalam kamar saat Gaara melongok dari celah itu.

Mata sang Kazekage kembali berkilat licik begitu mengetahui identitas seseorang yang sedang berbaring di ranjang yang terletak di tengah kamar itu.

"Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata kau benar-benar belum mati, Sasuke Uchiha."

.

**TBC**

**.**

**a/n : Thanks to Sunny N. February, Ichi no Ai, Aiame Uchiha, diarnandini, Miya-Hime Nakashinki, Gui-Gui M.I.T, HL, Ciaxx, Jtwia12112, Guest, Sakurinrinn, , Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, astia morichan, apeurill, Kertas Biru, finestabc, ore, .39, Lily Purple Lily, demikooo, dan Uchiha Nura yang telah mereview chap sebelumnya. Makasih juga buat Aiame Uchiha, Ennaka24 dan apeurill, teman sekelas saya yang sudah membantu saya membuat chapter ini.**

**Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat. Saya frustasi sama Ulangan Tengah Semester dan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk DX huwaaa. Dan di chapter satu, saya berjanji fic ini hanya terdiri dari 3 chap. Tapi konfliknya melebar deh -.- jadi mungkin bakal lebih dari 5 chap ^^ Watak Gaara di fic ini saya ambil dari Gaara yang masih punya Shukaku dalam tubuhnya. Jadi masih rada licik gituloh :D Terus, untuk pertanyaan dari Gui-Gui akan terjawab di chapter mendatang. Kalau saya kasih tau sekarang ntar kagak seru lagi ^^.**

**Okidii, Mind to RnR? Kritik dan flame dihalalkan.**

**Don't be a silent readers, please XD**


End file.
